<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry is picking up your order by fouruku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788631">Harry is picking up your order</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouruku/pseuds/fouruku'>fouruku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Romance, wet dreams because of the rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouruku/pseuds/fouruku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В конце смены Гарри принимает заказ, о чём сначала жалеет.<br/>А потом — нет.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harry is picking up your order</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/gifts">lumosik</a>.</li>

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705044">Harry is picking up your order</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouruku/pseuds/fouruku">fouruku</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>для тех, кто среди ночи любит воспользоваться прелестями доставки ~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Клиент <em>Драко</em> отправил вам сообщение"</p><p>Отпустив руль велосипеда, Гарри пытался вглядеться в экран телефона — времени было почти полночь, и явно начинался дождь. Он поклялся себе, что больше никогда не будет принимать заказы после одиннадцати. Этому <em>Драко</em> просто повезло — он застал Гарри как раз у места, откуда и был заказ, да и пункт назначения был в пятнадцати минутах езды. Конечно, если крутить педали чуть быстрее и надеяться, что стихия застанет врасплох. Убрав слегка влажные пряди со лба, он всё-таки открыл чат.</p><p>"<em>Гарри, сможешь взять бутылку рома? Магазин через дом от моего — я вышлю адрес и название, докину сверху</em>"</p><p>Простите? </p><p>Гарри недовольно фыркнул. Этот парень появился в его жизни двадцать минут назад и через столько же из нее исчезнет — тем не менее, он уже успел его изрядно напрячь. Сначала — его имя. Увидев его в заказе, Гари подумал, что придется тащиться в какой-то помпезный район Лондона. Слишком необычное, какое-то даже аристократичное. Гарри не любил таких — при встрече такие клиенты всегда оценивающе его рассматривали, но, черт возьми, хоть бы кто-то оставлял чаевые! Хорошо хоть с этим предположением он ошибся.</p><p>Потом — сам заказ. Вечер пятницы, и фаст-фуд? За этот день он отвез столько тортов, блюд из шикарных ресторанов, и недешевой выпивки, что такой заказ казался из ряда вон выходящим к концу недели, когда большинство что-то празднует (или ищет повод). К тому же, уж больно легким был пакет. Из-за дождя и очков рассмотреть дорогу становилось всё сложнее и сложнее и Гарри оставалось только надеяться, что он так мучается не ради одного чизбургера. А тут ром — скажете еще. С другой стороны, выбора у него особо не было, да и доплатить обещают.</p><p>"<em>Ок</em>"</p><p>Гарри спрятал телефон и поднажал — возможно, ему даже повезёт вернуться домой на метро. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Он промок как псина, и теперь проклинал всё на свете: свою инициативу, работу, погоду, чертов ром, и даже этого Драко, поднимаясь на нужный этаж. Единственным приятным моментом было то, что завтра — выходной. Если бы мог — неделю бы ещё не видел рабочего велосипеда. </p><p>Усталость давала своё, поэтому Гарри даже пришлось сделать несколько глубоких вдохов прежде чем нажать на кнопку звонка.</p><p>Пусть это и не было какое-то поместье или загородный дом, даже от лестничной клетки веяло дороговизной. Большие окна, чистые выкрашенные стены, красивая плитка под ногами. И Гарри, в своих повидавших жизнь кедах, стоящий посреди всей этой красоты и наблюдающий за тем, как расползается небольшая лужа дождевой воды у него под ногами. </p><p>Наконец послышались шаги и звяканье ключей. Гарри решил подготовиться сразу, так что, когда дверь открылась, он уже успел достать из рюкзака заветный бумажный пакет и небольшую бутылку, будь она неладна. Джентельменский набор. </p><p>Гарри осмотрел вышедшего к нему парня и даже нахмурился от того, в какой разрез то, что он видел, шло с образом в его голове. </p><p><em>Драко</em> оказался высоким блондином, который едва ли был старше его самого. Конечно, вид его всё-таки выдавал положение — на нем была песочного цвета рубашка с закатанными рукавами и слишком строгие для ночи пятницы брюки. Что уж говорить о его аристократичной бледности, тогда как кожа Гарри успела покрыться лёгким загаром за столько летних смен. Он опустил взгляд и хмыкнул — ах, какая прелесть — на Драко были мягкие тапки зелёного цвета. Ладно, может он и не был таким уж напыщенным. </p><p> — Драко? </p><p> — Гарри? </p><p>Они заговорили одновременно и уголки губ Драко слегка поднялись. Сейчас Гарри смог обратить внимание на то, что он выглядел уставшим. </p><p> — Ваш заказ, — Гарри заговорил первым, протягивая пакет и бутылку Драко. — Распишитесь только в приложении. </p><p> — Да, конечно. Ты, парень, явно заслуживаешь пяти звёзд, — он забрал пакет и поставил все на небольшой столик, видневшийся в коридоре. — Ну и досталось тебе, конечно, — блондин неопределённое махнул рукой, явно отмечая потемневшее от дождя худи и грязные конверсы.</p><p>Гарри хмыкнул, листая меню приложения. </p><p> — Эммм... — протянул он, — Здесь оплата при получении. </p><p> — О, точно. Я и забыл совсем. Секунду, — Драко скрылся в полумраке квартиры, но тут же выглянул оттуда. — Слушай, ты пройди, что ли. Не стоять же тебе на пороге. </p><p>Гарри замялся. Кеды оставляли мокрые следы, с волос капало. Драко словно прочитал его мысли. </p><p> — Не беспокойся об этом, заходи. Я пока найду бумажник, — с этими словами он открыл дверь шире, приглашая Гарри пройти в квартиру. Никакого инстинкта самосохранения. </p><p>В квартире было сухо и тепло. Но, черт возьми, как же темно! Пока Драко ушёл на поиски бумажника, Гарри не смог устоять перед возможностью и присел на небольшой пуфик в прихожей. Здесь горел только один светильник, отчего все вокруг было в лёгком полумраке. Гарри заметил свет ярче где-то дальше по коридору — наверняка из одной из комнат. Откуда-то доносилось тихое бормотание телевизора. </p><p> — Ну там и льёт. Пешком добирался? — послышалось из глубины квартиры. Гарри слышал шаги, звуки открывающихся полок, и шорох бумаг. Всевышний, дай ему сил — он почти <em>почти</em> успевал на метро. Если бы ещё этот чудак не копошился. </p><p> — Велосипед, — отрезал он, замечая, что начал нервно трясти правой ногой. — Оставил внизу с консьержем. </p><p>Ответа не последовало. Гарри достал телефон, почувствовав вибрацию. </p><p>
  <strong>(12:04) Рон</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Ты в порядке? Гермиона волнуется, да и на улице жесть. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>(12:04) Гарри</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Последний заказ. Надеюсь успеть на метро. Пиво ещё осталось? </em>
</p><p>Как же он устал. Хорошо сидеть вот так — где-то, где сухо и полумрак, который уже кажется приятным. Гарри бросил взгляд на настрадавшийся доставленный пакет и почувствовал, как заурчало в животе. А Гермиона ведь наверняка опять принесла что-то вкусное. Всё это заставляло Гарри заводиться ещё сильнее. Забив на аккуратность, он решил пройтись туда, где пропал Драко. </p><p>Он стоял в гостиной, смотря в экран телевизора, и больше всего Гарри хотелось, чтобы это не было их новостями. </p><p>"... <em>кассовые залы Highbury and Islington затопило водой, что привело к закрытию станции, поезда линии Victoria следуют мимо нее без остановки. На линии London Overground под воду ушла станция Clapham Junction. Мы просим вас оставаться дома или соблюдать меры безопасности, если стихия застала вас в городе.</em> "</p><p> — Вот же блядство, — грубо выругался Гарри, чем отвлек Драко. Тот так и застыл с бумажником в руках. </p><p> — О, ты здесь, — он посмотрел на несколько мокрых следов, оставленных в коридоре. — Да уж, пятница тебя потрепала. </p><p> — Не понял? — Гарри выглядел скорее враждебно. Он был голодным и уставшим, а теперь ещё из-за этого модника в мягких тапках, кажется, остался без возможности добраться домой. </p><p>Драко подошёл ближе и протянул ему пару бумажек. </p><p> — Смотри, тут оплата и чаевые, но... Слушай, неужели ты собираешься добираться домой... <em>сейчас</em>? Ещё и на велосипеде. </p><p>Гарри прыснул.</p><p> — О, а я не сказал? Внизу припаркована моя метла для полетов. Думаю, проблем с ней не будет, благодарю покорно. </p><p> — Нет, ты не понял, — Драко со смешком выдохнул. — Ты можешь переждать у меня. Кроме шуток. Там настоящий ад, а здесь есть гостиная, да и о еде ты и сам позаботился. Сможешь остаться, если что — я не против.</p><p>На секунду Гарри задумался. Ночь пятницы, он на другом конце Лондона в квартире какого-то незнакомого парня. Но, боже, как же он устал. Возможно, через час-другой дождь и успокоится. К тому же, а вдруг Драко предложит ром? Почему нет? </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p><em>Вот почему,</em> подумал Гарри, когда Драко снова засмеялся, слегка закидывая голову назад и выставляя напоказ голую шею. </p><p> — ...Нет, ну правда, и если она боится, что я затащу этого новичка в тёмную подсобку, это не повод не давать ему испытательного срока, — беззаботно прыснул Драко. </p><p>Даже спустя полтора часа дождь все ещё не утихал, зато они были на половине бутылки рома. Драко оказался славным парнем (определённо геем, отметил Гарри), который "сегодня был в настроении", чтобы заказать несколько злосчастных чизбургеров с картошкой и шутки ради дополнить эту красоту ромом. Ну и кадр. </p><p>Однако, за разговорами о работе и смешными историями про офисные будни и коллег Драко успел расстегнуть пару верхних пуговиц на рубашке, и теперь Гарри ловил себя на том, что слишком часто рассматривает открывшиеся участки кожи. Сам он тоже снял худи, оставшись в футболке с Rolling Stones, и теперь контраст между ними отслеживался ещё больше. </p><p> — Так а что твой друг, Рон? Ты писал ему?</p><p> — О, точно! Не думаю, конечно, что он сильно переживает, пока рядом Гермиона, но... Стоит дать ему знать, — мысли об Уизли отвлекли Гарри от разглядываний и он заметил, что Драко смотрит на него, как будто дожидаясь объяснений. </p><p> — Гермиона — наша подруга. Мы втроём вместе ещё со школы. С Роном вообще квартиру снимаем. </p><p> — «Вместе» вы как...? — Драко не закончил вопрос, спрятав ухмылку в бокале. Чувствуя влияние алкоголя, Гарри сидел, откинувшись на спинку дивана, но такой вопрос заставил его резко привстать, серьёзно смотря Драко прямо в глаза. </p><p> — Боже, нет! Нет, они лучшие на свете, бесспорно, но нет. Я хоть и не скрываю того, что игрок универсальный, но мы прошли через слишком многое. Они мне как семья.</p><p>Драко посмотрел на него изучающе, и они вдвоем рассмеялись. </p><p> — Это здорово. У меня вот кроме родителей и нет никого. Тётка была, но та совсем обезумела. Мать перестала общаться с сестрой, когда мне было семнадцать. Я долью? — он кивнул на стакан.</p><p>Гарри утвердительно покивал. У Драко в квартире оказалось уютно — по крайней мере, так можно было сказать о тех частях, где он успел побывать, пусть даже это только кухня и гостиная. А Рону действительно стоит написать.</p><p> — Я отойду на минут десять? — спросил он, доставая из кармана телефон. </p><p> — Конечно. А уборная — по коридору и налево, — Драко понимающе улыбнулся и уставился в телевизор. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Он шел по коридору и чувствовал легкое напряжение внизу живота. Был ли Драко соблазнительным? Определенно. Заметил ли он то, как Гарри его разглядывал? Неизвестно. Тем не менее, ему пришлось ополоснуть лицо прохладной водой, чтобы не зацикливаться так сильно на этих вопросах.</p><p>В белоснежной ванной всё было аккуратно расставлено по полочкам – всё так и говорило о том, каким педантичным может быть хозяин квартиры. Облокотившись на стиральную машинку, Гарри достал мобильный, стараясь не представлять, как Драко, стоя в одном полотенце на бедрах, протирает запотевшее зеркало и убирает мокрые волосы от лица. Как легко было бы каплям воды скользить по его длинной шее, останавливаясь в ключицах.</p><p>
  <strong>(01:32) Гарри: </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Почти два часа ночи, а от тебя никаких тревожных сообщений?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>(01:32) Гарри: </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> Полагаю, Гермиона осталась у нас. Ради всего святого, давай только не как в прошлый раз. Не хочу краснеть и выслушивать от миссис Фигг о том, как она устала слушать стуки и грохот по ночам.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>(01:33) Гарри: </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Я в порядке, если что – нашел, где остановиться.</em>
</p><p>Конечно, он не надеялся на ответ. По крайней мере, до завтрашнего утра. Гарри взлохматил волосы и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Его щеки покрывал слабый, но заметный румянец и он старался не зацикливаться на причинах. Драко был всего лишь симпатичным парнем, дружелюбным достаточно, чтобы дать Гарри возможность переждать дождь.</p><p>Он вышел из ванной и прислушался. Из гостиной всё так же доносился звук телевизора и даже редкие ухмылки Драко. Дождь всё не переставал, хотя и поутих. Справа по коридору был вход в, как думал Гарри, спальню, откуда рассеивался слабый холодный свет. Любопытство нередко играло с ним злую шутку, но здесь Гарри совсем не мог удержаться – на минуту ведь можно?</p><p>Дверь он открывал медленно, боясь спугнуть таинственность.</p><p>Комната Драко оказалась простой и минималистичной. Кровать, которой Гарри старался не уделять внимания, была застелена бардовым покрывалом, а на письменном столе среди бумаг и блокнотов стояла фотография молодой пары. Гарри подошел ближе и предположил, что это были родитель Драко – молодой мужчина с почти белыми волосами до плеч обнимал невероятной красоты женщину. Они улыбались так искренне, что это шелохнуло что-то у Гарри в груди. </p><p>Но больше всего, конечно, ему понравился светильник, стоявший на комоде – это от него был такой приятный белёсый свет. Небольшой шар в виде реалистичной луны придавал комнате прохладный оттенок, и вместе с тем отдавал непонятной легкостью на душе.</p><p>Гарри обратил внимание на пару открытых полок комода. Поняв, что пялится на сложенное белье Драко, он поспешил отвести глаза. На одной из ручек висел зеленоватый галстук и Гарри не удержался от того, чтобы взять его и погладить пальцами гладкую ткань. </p><p> — Обычно, для такого спрашивают разрешения в незнакомом доме, — послышалось прямо за его спиной.</p><p>У Гарри даже мурашки пошли, пусть тон и был спокойным и размеренным — неожиданное появление Драко заставило его слегка вздрогнуть. Он выпустил галстук из рук и откашлялся.</p><p> — Эмм, прости, я тут…</p><p> — Не страшно, — перебил его Драко. Он стоял, скрестив руки на груди, в одной из них был стакан с недопитым ромом. – Я вроде как заметил, что ты любишь…<em>рассматривать.</em></p><p>Гарри трижды проклял напомнившее о себе напряжение внизу живота, и в этот раз отрицать не было смысла — это было возбуждение. Он было вдохнул, чтобы что-то ответить или даже оправдаться, но говорить было нечего. Драко, в свою очередь, сделал парк глотков рома и теперь подошел к Гарри слишком близко, заставив того неподвижно стоять между ним и комодом. Проследив за тем, как Драко поставил стакан рядом со светильником, он поднял взгляд и посмотрел прямо в глаза блондину. Из-за освещения они выглядели еще контрастнее и отливали голубым. Он чувствовал тепло, исходящее от тела Драко, который находился так близко. Оправдываться сейчас было бы верхом ребячества.</p><p> — Ты очень красивый, — выдохнул Гарри, и собственная смелость разлилась приятной волной по телу. – На тебя сложно не смотреть.</p><p>Драко улыбнулся, на секунду отведя взгляд, но потом снова встретившись глазами с Гарри. Его рука все еще опиралась на комод с одной стороны, а другой он потянулся к лицу Гарри и снял очки, которые положил к себе в карман. Гарри подумал, что возражать здесь было бы также глупо, но все его мысли мигом улетучились, когда Драко наклонился к его левому уху и заговорил, почти касаясь губами:</p><p> — Ты тоже, Гарри. Весь такой открытый, но будто неприступный. И такой…<em>славный</em>, — он мягко поцеловал ухо Гарри, в ответ услышав тяжелый выдох – Ты не против?</p><p>О, Гарри определенно не был против. Драко притягивал к себе, его хотелось больше. Он поднял руки и медленно провел по бокам блондина, чуть притягивая к себе – обнимать его было чертовски приятно.</p><p>-Нет, я…можно? – их губы были совсем-совсем близко и Гарри почувствовал себя глупо из-за своего вопроса. </p><p>Ему не нужно было даже ждать ответа – Драко поцеловал его первым.</p><p>Сначала Гарри будто пробовал на вкус его губы– ром и что-то сладкое. Но поцелуй становился увереннее, и вот уже Гарри слегка покусывает нижнюю губу Драко, и тот выдох, что он выдаёт, пробирал неимоверно.</p><p>-О, боже… — выдохнул блондин и подтолкнул Гарри к комоду. Их поцелуи теперь настойчивые и даже голодные, и влажность рта и языка Драко такая приятная, что Гарри не знает, возможно ли теперь остановиться. Его руки уже сжимают теплое тело под выправленной рубашкой, когда он слышит щелчок пряжки собственного ремня. <em>О, черт</em>. Уже от одного этого звука его член напрягается еще сильнее. </p><p>Гарри поднял руки и обхватил лицо Драко, с неохотой отрываясь от его губ. Они оба тяжело дышат, глаза у обоих влажные и полны желания.</p><p> — Не могу остановиться, — признался Гарри и припал губами к обнаженной шее Драко, пытаясь постепенно спускаться ниже и ниже, одновременно с тем зарываясь пальцами в блондинистые волосы. Вкус на языке был смешан с потом и дорогим одеколоном, и в это время Гарри почувствовал, как Драко понемногу приспустил с него джинсы, оставляя их где-то на уровне бедер.</p><p>Они снова смотрели друг другу в глаза, прижимаясь телами — оба полностью одеты, что возбуждало. Гарри ощущал, как член Драко упирается ему в бедро, когда он отзеркалил вопрос, уже звучавший сегодня.</p><p> — Можно?</p><p>Не дождавшись ответа, он медленно опустился на колени. Чтобы устоять на ногах, Гарри пришлось опереться двумя руками на комод, от наслаждения откидывая голову назад.</p><p><em>Всё. </em>Он готов позволять Драко всё.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>
  <strong>(08:03) Рон:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Надеюсь, это кто-то хорошенький. Предупреди, если вернешься не один —  Гермиона с самого утра загорелась идеей испечь пирог.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>можем обсудить драрри <a href="https://twitter.com/watashi_zzz">здесь</a> :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>